


Stranded

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bisexual Padme Amidala, Bugs, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gangbang, Group Sex, Horror, Monsters, NSFW, Nature, Other, POV Third Person, Plants, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Slash, Stranded, Suspense, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tickling, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Requested by anonymous.) After a diplomatic mission on Corellia, Senator Amidala, Senator Chuchi, and the team of female Jedi protecting them have crashed on an uncharted planet. Little do they know what it has in store for them...





	1. Chapter 1

After a successful, and very important, diplomatic mission on Corellia, Senator Padme Amidala and Senator Riyo Chuchi were on their way back to Coruscant accompanied by a large team of the Jedi Knights.

Just like Master Yoda has predicted, Count Dooku had sent the droid army, along with his assassin, Asajj Ventress, to thwart the negotiations before they began. However, with the team of the Jedi, who defeated the Separatists forces, everything went smoothly.

Thanks to the attack, however, the ship was somewhat damaged upon leaving. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"Well that certainly was an interesting trip," Padme Amidala stated; she was sitting with Senator Riyo Chuchi in the luxury cabin.

"I never thought it would be this dangerous," the Pantoran Senator replied.

"I call it aggressive negotiations," Padme replied with a smile turning her head towards the young orange-skinned Togruta, who was leaning against a nearby wall. "Don't you agree with me Ahsoka?" Ahsoka smiled.

"Well, those were very aggressive negotiations, but of course we managed," she responded confidently.

The door to the cabin opened with a hiss and two Mirialan females entered it: Master Luminara Unduli, and her Padawan, Barriss Offee.

"Padawan Tano, your Master wants to talk with you via holo-transmission," Luminara informed her.

"Thank you, Master Unduli." Ahsoka bowed her head and left the room, heading towards the bridge.

* * *

When Ahsoka reached the cockpit, she spotted Master Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura standing right next to the holographic image of Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka noticed all three of them had serious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" The young Togruta asked.

 _"You have a serious problem Ahsoka,"_ Anakin replied.

"It appears the ship has taken more damage than we thought," Aayla explained. "The hyperdrive was damaged and we need to make an emergency landing or else the whole yacht may explode."

"Where are we landing?" Ahsoka asked.

"On the first nearby planet, young one," Master Ti replied. "It will probably be an unknown planet so we must be careful."

"Can we repair the hyperdrive?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not without the parts," Aayla replied solemnly.

 _"Contact the Jedi Temple after you'll land, so we'll know where to send the help,"_ Anakin said.

"We will," Master Ti assured him.

Ahsoka returned to the luxury cabin to explain the situation to the Senators.

* * *

Shortly after, they left the hyperspace tunnel and entered the orbit of a strange green planet. Upon landing, they noticed that it was a planet rich in jungles, swamps, and other plants. However, they also noticed a serious problem: something was jamming their communications so they couldn't contact the Jedi Temple.

"This is bad," Luminara Unduli stated, worry in her voice. "If we can't contact the Temple, they won't send help because they don't know where we are. And we can't leave this planet and travel to another because the hyperdrive won't make it. We barely landed."

"That means we must split up and scout this planet and check what's jamming the signal. Maybe we can find another ship or a sentient species," Aayla suggested.

"We'll go with you," Padme said. Riyo nodded as she continued, "It will be faster and we're prepared for combat. I have my traveling gear with me and I can lend some of my clothes and a blaster to Senator Chuchi."

"Very well," Master Shaak Ti nodded. "Just be careful. This is an unknown planet, so there is no telling what we may find."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka had decided to go off with Barriss as a fellow Padawan. The scenery they walked through was lush, green, and peaceful, filled with beautiful plants that made the air smell fresh. As much as they wanted to take a moment and stop to enjoy it, they knew they had to find help, and soon.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure. But I hope it isn't long," Barriss replied.

"You and I both."

_RUSTLE RUSTLE._

"Ahsoka-" Barriss held her hand out in front of Ahsoka, partially out of protection, partially out of warning. "Did you hear that?"

"How could I not?" It seemed Barriss had briefly forgotten how fine-tuned her friend's montrals were. Both of them drawing their lightsabers, they looked around for the source of the sound.

"There!" Ahsoka pointed at a large green bug, about the size of their lightsabers flying slowly towards them. It hovered in front of them for a moment, as if studying them.

"Oh, um," Barriss turned her lightsaber off and returned it to her belt. "Hello," she smiled. "We were wondering if maybe you could help us. See, our ship crashed, and we need-" Before Barriss could finish, the bug leaped on her, knocking her to the ground, and tearing off her hood.

"Barriss!" Positive it was attacking, and not a friendly or helpful native, Ahsoka took her longer lightsaber and swung it, splitting the bug in half down its abdomen. "Are you alright?"  
"I think so." After she helped her up, Barriss drew her lightsaber. "Ahsoka, duck!"

Without question, she immediately did as her friend instructed, making Barriss cut another bug behind her. With more rustling noises and the sound of beating bug wings around them, soon they found themselves back to back, surrounded by the strange creatures. Screaming as two of the bugs charged at her, they carried Ahsoka by the arms as they flew away.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka cried out in panic.

"Ahsoka! No!"

Squirming and struggling Ahsoka tried to Force Push the bugs off of her. It worked, but it made her fall. Unfortunately, there to break her landing, was another bug waiting with its arms open.

"Where are all these _bugs_ coming from?!" Ahsoka yelled out. "Hey!" She could feel the tip of its stinger stroke her pussy back and forth underneath her panties. "What're you _doing?!_ Cut that out! Ah!" Ahsoka cried out as the stinger penetrated her through her panties. Whimpering and kicking her legs, she tried harder to use the Force to push it away, but it had quite a grip over her: she felt the Force Push wouldn't be much help, here.

Meanwhile, Barriss was trying, and failing, to grab her lightsaber as she was pinned underneath two of the bugs' legs. She attempted to draw it to her with the Force, but another bug stopped it with its body. It had gotten impaled with it, but some of its yellow blood splattered onto Barriss' face, distracting her.

"Yuck!" Barriss exclaimed. Ass in the air, one of the bugs tore her dress. "Let me go!" Taken from behind, Barriss found herself disoriented by both the pain between her legs, and the horror at the sight of her friend being brutally fucked by the bug nearby. "Mmph!" She gagged as the other bug's stinger was forced into her mouth. Letting out a muffled growl, Barriss again tried to use the Force to retrieve the lightsaber. This time was much more successful: it had split the corpse that held it in half working it back into her hands. Kicking the one behind her in the middle, it gave Barriss a chance to get away a few steps and kill it. "Ahsoka!" Barriss called. "We have to get out of here!"

"I know!" She whimpered as a green liquid dripped between her legs. Using Force Jump, Barriss took the bug's head off, making it release itself from Ahsoka. "Thanks." Barriss took the time to notice a similar liquid was dripping down her own thighs.

Ahsoka drawing both of her lightsabers back to her belt with the Force, she and Barriss ran off without another word.

* * *

"Phew. I think we lost them," Ahsoka panted as she held her thighs. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm alive," Barriss commented. "I feel strange though."

"By 'strange' you mean 'horny'?" Ahsoka asked, raising an eyebrow. Barriss blushed, the modest Mirialan embarrassed by the situation.

"...Yeah, basically."

"Figured."

"How would you know?" Barriss' blush grew deeper, still a bit agitated by everything.

"Cuz I feel it, too."

Losing her footing and stumbling, Barriss leaned against a tree behind her for support, groaning, as she felt her walls expand. Ahsoka dropped to her knees, feeling dizzy as hers did the same. When it was over, they stared into each other's eyes, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Do you think it was that liquid?" Barriss asked.

"Probably." Ahsoka slowly stood up, trying to regain her balance. "Hopefully it's not poisonous venom. I think there was a first-aid kit back on the ship. Maybe we can get there and fix ourselves up before going out and searching again."

"You would want to go out and search _again?"_ Barriss's blue gaze was wide with disbelief. "What if there's more of those...those _things?!"_

"That could be just _one_ part of the planet. Maybe the other parts aren't so bad."

"...I hope you're right."

* * *

The girls were now in another part of the forest, this one much more dense. They had followed the footsteps from earlier to go back to the ship.

"I feel so exposed," Barriss folded her arms across her stomach. "And...and violated."

"Yeah, me too. Luckily, I think the worst part is over."

Suddenly, a vine whipped around Ahsoka's ankle, making her hang upside-down.

"I think you spoke too soon!"

Swinging back and forth, Ahsoka tried to focus as she grabbed her lightsabers, cutting herself down. Across from her was Barriss, who had been quickly tied up by the vines so she couldn't reach her lightsaber. Two more soon came behind it.

"MMPH!" Barriss was penetrated in both her mouth and her pussy, squealing in panic as she tried to wriggle free. Before Ahsoka could do anything else to help her friend, another vine wrapped around her waist and dragged her away.

"Grah!" Ahsoka kicked, screamed, and protested as it dragged her further away from Barriss. Helping itself to the hole earlier made in her panties, the vine inserted itself inside of her. The first thing Ahsoka noticed as that it was able to go deeper than the bugs were. Was that because it had a longer length than they did, or had her vagina gotten bigger? "MM!" Her musings were interrupted by another vine making its way into her mouth.

 _Never mind that!_ She thought. _I need to get us out of here!_

Reaching for her lightsabers, she cut the one connecting to her mouth, and then the one penetrating her. Using her own hands to free herself, as not to cut her waist, she had stepped forward, about to free Barriss. Unfortunately, two vines that wrapped themselves around her legs had other plans. Spreading them apart, Ahsoka was forced to lean over and catch herself with her hands. Gasping as yet another one got inside of her, she squirmed uncomfortably as another one got into her ass. Before she could even scream, a third one entered her mouth, making her drool as she tried to spit it out.

Barriss' luck wasn't much better. She had tried and failed many times to break free, but two more vines had spread her legs apart, making it easier to get inside. Feeling that strange feeling again, she found more of the vine was able to fit inside of her. Her blue eyes rolling back into her head, she briefly felt more pleasure than she did fear or pain.

 _What am I doing?!_ Barriss forced her eyes to open. _I can't let myself get turned on at a time like this! Ahsoka and I are in trouble!_

"Mm! MM!" Using all her core strength, Barriss tried, once again, to slip out of the ropes. Her short dark hair fell in front of her face, blocking her vision, but still she persisted.

_SNAP!_

Grunting as she hit the ground, she rolled over onto her stomach and stood up. The breath was knocked out of her, but at least now she was free! But more of that mysterious green liquid got on her and her clothes. Drawing her lightsaber again, she cut all of the vines off of Ahsoka, the Tortuga gasping and panting as she was able to get her breath back.

"What is _up_ with this place?!" Her crystal blue eyes were wild.

"I don't know, but we should get out of here before anything _else_ happens to us!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

Sprinting over the horizon, neither of them could remember a time they had gone faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Luminara, Aayla, and the senators made their way through one of the planet's many swamps. Noticing Shaak wasn't with them, Luminara began to grow a bit worried.

"Where is Master Ti?" she asked the group. "Did she go off with the Padawans?"

"No, Ahsoka and Barriss went off by themselves." Riyo was beginning to grow concerned herself.

"That must mean she's alone." Furrowing her eyebrows in irritation, Luminara was saddened to admit she wasn't entirely surprised. "Master Secura, stay with the senators. I will go and look for Master Ti. I sense something is 'off' about this place."

"Alright. We will meet back at the ship, hopefully with something useful," Aayla nodded.

"Be careful, Master Unduli," Padme bowed her head respectfully as the Mirialan departed from the group.

* * *

After several minutes of searching, she saw Shaak in the distance: she was making her way on the other side of the swamp, doing her best not to trip over a number of plants. Catching up to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder, making a startled Shaak whip around, instinctively drawing her lightsaber close to her face.

"Where are you going?" Luminara asked calmly. Sighing, Shaak turned her lightsaber off and brought it back to her belt.

"You know I prefer to work alone whenever possible," she said as she turned back around.

"What about the Senators?"

"I trust you and Aayla will protect them with your lives." Taking a few steps forward, she pushed aside two large leaves blocking her way. "Besides, I'm sure they are more capable of defending themselves than the Jedi give them credit for."

"But you said it yourself: we may never know what we may find here," Luminara stated. "If whoever or whatever is blocking the signal is strong enough to kill a Jedi, perhaps two Jedi would stand a better chance about it."

Shaak was an independent individual, but she wasn't incapable of seeing reason. So, reluctantly, she formed a party of two with her, as they went their own way to scout for help, or otherwise find and fix anything that would be causing the problem.

* * *

While they were mainly focused on looking around for anything useful to them, colorful flowers dazzled their eyes as they walked through a meadow, the blue sky and fluffy white clouds complimenting the scene. Suddenly, Shaak broke out into a fit of giggles. Luminara flashing her ally a questioning look, she answered:

"It's the flowers. I think they're tickling me." Shaak tried to step away, but there were only more flowers in the meadow that reached up under her robe, tickling her legs.

"Hahaha-" Nearly losing her balance at the feeling of the petals against her legs, Luminara soon found that she too, had fallen victim to these "tickling flowers." "We-we should probably get out of this field," she laughed.

Breaking free and Force Jumping their way through, they made it to the other side.

"Phew," Shaak took a moment to catch her breath. "Ah!" A flower reached forward and gripped her ankle. Both of the women reached for their lightsabers, but before they could do anything, Shaak screamed and clawed at the ground as the flowers dragged her back into the field, faster than either of them could react.

"Shaak!" Luminara hurried behind her. She had found her halfway back the way they came: lying on her back, laughing as some of the flowers tickled her ribcage, while others had used their unusally strong stems to tie her limbs to the ground. Her laughter became muffled as another flower pushed itself past her fangs, stuffing itself inside of her mouth. Luminara had wanted to cut the stems, but, she hesitated: part of her was worried she would accidentally hurt, or even kill Shaak had she cut in the wrong place. "Gah!" Again the flowers made their way up her skirt, leaving Luminara's cheeks to grow a darker shade of green as it grabbed her leg, much more harshly this time. Bringing the lightsaber back to her belt, she tried to pull out of the tangle using sheer strength, but it was no good. Falling face-first to the ground, she let out muffled protests as a similar one with a strange green liquid dripping off of its petals forced itself inside her mouth.

Biting down on the stem in defiance, Shaak choked as she accidentally swallowed the head of the flower in her mouth. Her pupils dilating, she began to feel very strange. Her vision blurred, as if she were in a dream. The usually powerful Tortuga female began to go limp beneath the stems as she stared dreamily at the clouds.

"Mmm..." Shaak could vaguely feel pleasure in her pelvis, still laughing softly at the tickles that sparked reactions in her ribcage. Normally, she would be kicking, screaming, and fighting anyway she could, but whatever she swallowed, it influenced her not to mind.

Luminara groaned in fear, shock, and, to her surprise, arousal, as the petals, she found, were strong enough to strip her down. Gasping and struggling, she kicked her legs as one of the flowers lodged itself in her pussy. With her hands tied down, she found her Force Push was ineffective here, and she couldn't reach her lightsaber.

"MMMPH!" As she could feel her walls and clit get a little bigger, the flower left no mercy, digging in as deep as it could go. The flowers were brushing against her bare ribcage, and though she was laughing, it was involuntary, only a result of being tickled so hard. In fact, she could feel herself growing embarrassed at how close she was to cumming so quickly. "Schaak!" She yelled out, muffled.

In a sleepy daze, Shaak gazed over at her in response. Despite the sex flush on her cheeks, she could barely make out the feeling of fear on the Mirialan's face, though her long dark hair that had fallen in front of her face didn't help the realization at first. Frowning, she couldn't quite register what was wrong, but she knew that she needed help. Groaning and straining as she tried to break free, one of her arms was able to pull up some of the flowers' roots, giving her room to reach her lightsaber. Slowly and carefully cutting the rest of her limbs free, it was just now she realized the flowers had their way with her, penetrating both holes. Feeling nonchalant about it, however, she simply cut them down, and stumbled over to free Luminara.

"Rrgh, come on." Shaak used the strength in her legs to pull Luminara to her feet, allowing her to reach her lightsaber and cut herself free.

Grabbing her by the hand, Luminara led her out of the field, both of them using the lightsabers in their other hands to swing at the flowers, killing them to make a path back to where they began in the first place.

"See what would have happened had you gone off by yourself?" Luminara asked with a scolding tone. "You might have never gotten out of there. Are you hurt?"

"No but-" she slurred, "-I accidentally swallowed one."

Her eyes widening in alarm, Luminara suddenly shoved her hand down Shaak's throat, forcing her to drop to her knees and vomit up the contents of her stomach: most of it was simply stomach acid, but the flower head she swallowed earlier was only partially digested. Wincing, Luminara looked at her hand: a small stream of blood trickled down it: it seemed she accidentally cut it on Shaak's teeth.

"I hope that wasn't poisonous," she muttered, referring to the flower.

Her vision returning to normal, Shaak swayed a little, trying to regain her balance. Shivering, she realized she was without her robe. Noticing Luminara was standing completely naked in front of her, she averted her gaze.

"Thank you, Master Unduli. I feel much better."

"I'm glad to hear that. Still, we should get you back to the ship, just in case."

"But what if someone sees us like this?"

"I believe in modesty as much as anyone else, but the plants made sure there isn't much left of our clothing to save. Besides, everyone who came on the ship with us was female. It's not like they would be seeing anything they wouldn't see on their own bodies."

"I guess you're right." Looking up, Shaak noticed some of the green liquid was in a corner of Luminara's mouth. Wiping it from her face, she commented, "I think you might have swallowed some, too."

"All the reason to get back to the ship faster, then. As soon as we're sure we are not poisoned, we must find the others and warn them about this place."  
Shaak noticed she still had a piece of the robe stuck in her bra strap.

"Wait." Taking it out, she wrapped it around Luminara's bleeding hand. "Just in case there are more than one type of predator here."

"Thank you."

The soft grass rustling beneath their feet as they ran, the two Jedi hurried back the way they came.


	4. Chapter 4

"I sure hope the others are alright..." Riyo folded her arms across her stomach, a worried frown on her face. They had been continuing through the swamp for a while, but no sign of anything blocking it, or else any sentient life.

"Our Jedi Training allows us to defend ourselves, and others, better than most," Aayla smiled reassuringly.

"WOAH!" A vine wrapped around Padme's foot, making her stumble. Thinking quickly, Aayla lunged forward to grab her before she fell. "...Thanks, Aayla," the human smiled weakly.

"Don't mention it." Pulling her back to her feet, the vine was loosened enough for Padme to continue forward. Sensing something nearby, Aayla drew her lightsaber. Padme and Riyo took it as a silent cue to load their guns.

The three gazes falling to the swamp beneath them, they noticed androgynous humanoid creatures swimming about in it, their eyes and the tops of their heads just above the water.

"AH!" Riyo screamed as one of the humanoids lunged forward, knocking her into a nearby pond.

"Riyo!" Padme cried. The Pantoran struggled against the creature, desperately attempting to grab at the marsh behind her to pull herself up.

"No! Stop!" Riyo pleaded, kicking her legs as it ripped one of Padme's many casual outfits from her body, revealing matching sky blue bra and underwear underneath.

In a panic, Padme took her gun and quickly began shooting at the creature. It stopped harassing Riyo to look at the holes in its body, before they filled back in with the goop it was made from.

"It's like it didn't even _affect_ it! GAH!" Padme screamed as another one of the goopy humanoids pinned her to the ground.

 _Maybe hitting it with my lightsaber will do something,_ Aayla thought. Drawing her weapon, she tried to take a stab at the creature, who only hissed at her when she missed, grabbed Padme by the shoulders, and started rolling around with her. The sticks and other small, sharp, natural objects on the ground tore at Padme's clothes while Aayla tried to strike it.

"Hold still, Padme!"

"I'M-" Padme grunted as her shirt was ripped down the middle, "-TRYING! BUT IT-AH!" Now it began to tear at her pants. "WON'T LET ME!"

 **"(SCREECH!)"** Finally Aayla had managed to slice it in half. Crawling away, Aayla helped Padme up while it tried to put itself back together. But that didn't stop another one from dragging the Twi'lek by the ankle, making her drop her lightsaber.

"AH!" Aayla screamed as the creature's tongue pierced right through her pants into her sex, quickly making it hot and wet. She kicked her free leg furiously at the monster, getting her boots covered in muck in the process. "Oh no!" Another creature grinned at her and stuck its tongue down her throat, making it difficult for her to breathe. She could feel a wet, burning feeling in both of her occupied holes, though what it was, she couldn't be sure. Squirming as she tried to break free of their strong, damp hands on her, she opened her eyes, trying desperately to gain a sense of what was going on.

Using the Force to guide her vision, she saw Padme trying to help Riyo splashing furiously as one of the creatures buried its head between her legs, but then the same creature that attacked Padme earlier, fully healed, grabbed Padme by the thighs, ripped off her underwear, and proceeded to fuck her with its tongue.

"NO-MNH!" Using Force Push, Aayla took the offending creature in front of her out, and turned to do the same with the other. By the time she stumbled to her feet, she found the senators in distress: Padme trying, and failing, to break free from the grip of the creature eating her out, and Riyo, whose splashes of struggle were getting slower and smaller.

Aayla's eyes burning with a protective rage, she sliced both the creature, and any others coming up around them, until they were all injured and escaping from the trio. Padme pulled Riyo up onto the marsh in front of them.

"Senator Chuchi?" Padme placed her hands on her bare blue chest. "C-come on, get up." But the Pantoran only laid there, her body limp. "Get up!" Padme began pounding on the middle of Riyo's chest, trying to get the water from her lungs, and her heart started again.

But Aayla knew better. She could see the life from Riyo's golden eyes was gone; the Pantoran Senator had drowned to death while trying to fight one of the bog creatures. The Twi'lek bit her lip, trying to quell her anger. She had one job, one _simple_ job, and she failed. But her Jedi instincts told her now was not a good time to be angry: she still had one senator she needed to bring back alive, and that was what was most important right now.

"Senator Amidala..." Aayla placed a hand on the human's shoulder, who in turn looked up at her with angry, tear-filled brown eyes. "...I'm...I'm sorry." The human sobbing in grief, Aayla helped her up. "We should...be getting back to the ship. It isn't safe out here. Maybe we can warn the others and keep this from happening to anyone else."

* * *

There was a patch of soft dirt just outside the swamp. Aayla and Padme decided it was as good of a place as any to bury Riyo. A memorial could easily be held on Pantora once they were able to get off, but the body could have rotted long before then.

"How do you Jedi do it, anyway?" Padme asked, sniffling. "That whole 'not-getting-attached' thing?"

"Let me tell you a secret, Senator Amidala," Aayla began, turning towards her, "coming from someone who has had her heart broken with quite a few losses, it certainly isn't easy. And it doesn't happen overnight, either. Senator Chuchi was a good friend of yours. Being able to fully let go of her will take time. However, it does not mean you should let this loss interfere with our goal: finding a way to reach the Jedi Temple and get help."

* * *

By the time Padme and Aayla had come back to the site of the crash, they found everyone else in the crew: alive, but injured, and mostly, if not completely naked.

"Where is Senator Chuchi?" Luminara asked, sensing something was wrong. Padme again broke down into tears.

"She-she drowned. We...we tried our best to save her but...the...the creatures...they...they got us...and her...first," Aayla whispered. Normally, the other two Jedi would berate her for losing the life of one they were supposed to protect, but they witnessed first hand just how powerful this planet was.

* * *

No one else spoke as they set up the fire. Padme had spare clothes for herself, Aayla, and Luminara, but the other three were forced to turn to blankets and towels for modesty.

"...So..." Ahsoka broke the silence in the circle around the fire. "...I take it it's too late to warn everyone about what this planet holds?"

"Afraid so, little one." Shaak Ti poked the fire with her stick.

"What do we do now?" Barriss asked.

"...We won't give up, that's what we're going to do." Padme stood up. "Look at us! _Most_ of us have survived today, haven't we? Now that we know what kind of planet this is and what creatures live here, we'll have a better chance of defending ourselves against them. Besides..." she sat back down, "...for us to keep going forward is what Riyo would have wanted."

"I agree with you, Senator Amidala," Luminara nodded. "Tomorrow, we must do our best to prepare for the worst."

* * *

Just in case any creatures decided to attack the broken ship, the women took turns in shifts of two guarding the door while the others slept. This time, it was Luminara and Barriss' turn. Their Jedi training helped them stay awake longer than most normal beings could, but even then, they were beginning to grow very tired.

Suddenly, sweet series of sounds, almost like a song, came through the trees, tingling pleasantly in the Mirialans' ears.

"What's that noise?" Barriss asked with a tone of not fear, but curiosity, wonder even.

"I-" Luminara yawned, "-am not sure, my young padawan, but perhaps it's better if..." she was interrupted by Barriss' yawn, making her yawn in turn.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm..." Barriss hummed along with the tune, half-asleep. Having less training than her master, she began to wander away from her post. Luminara shook her head, forcing herself to stay awake.

"B-Barriss, no! Don't go towards it!" The younger Mirialan wasn't listening, she was hypnotized by the music of the forest. "Barriss!" Luminara rushed forward, and grabbed her by her bare shoulders, turning her around to face her. "Barriss, listen to me: I know it is difficult, but you have to _fight it!"_

Squinting her eyes, Barriss held her head, trying to regain her sense of self.

"I am...trying, Master, but...AH!" Barriss' blue eyes bulging, she desperately clung to Luminara's hips in pain, the green liquid inside of her bloodstream began to make her body glow. Luminara's fingernails digging into her shoulders, she too felt the same feeling as the young girl. Both of them could feel their walls expand, and their clitorises become bigger and heavier. Gasping and sighing once it was over, they let go of each other. The song becoming all the more sweeter, they smiled and began to stumble off towards its source together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Everyone! Get up!" Ahsoka yelled into the ship, panicked. The break of dawn began to shine through the windows. "It's Barriss and Luminara! They're gone!"

"Gone?" Aayla sat up and yawned, stirring. "What do you mean by 'gone', Padawan Tano?"

"They're not at their posts! They're just, gone! I think something happened to them. We need to find them, and fast!"

* * *

"Stay alert," Aayla warned, "you never know what evil beings lurk in this place."

"...Hmm, hmm...hmm..." Padme's big brown eyes began to droop as she hummed to the song.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm..." Ahsoka joined in, neither of them fully realizing what they were doing.

"Whatever powers they are using, they appear to be strong," Shaak Ti commented, stifling a yawn. "Nevertheless, we must do our best to resist it."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hm, hm..." At first, Ahsoka felt like she was going to fall under their spell, right there and then, but in attempt to keep herself from falling under, she held her montrals, doing her best to follow the her instructions.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmmm..." Padme continued to hum, walking slowly towards the source.

"Senator Amidala!" Shaak called. Ignoring her, she continued to stumble, smiling sleepily at the sound.

"AAH!" Her eyes suddenly bulging, the green liquid beginning to make her veins glow, Padme dropped to her knees.

The rest of them screaming out in pain, no one found they could stand on their two feet, groaning, hunching over themselves, or even lying on the ground as the same thing that happened to the Mirialan Jedi earlier happened to them.

Gasping and panting, the four of them rose back to their feet, aroused by the experience. Even the two strong grown Jedi in the group were having difficulty fighting off the spell it was about to put them under.

"Rely on the Force to give you strength, as...we draw closer to...Master Unduli and Padawan Offee," Shaak instructed Aayla and Ahsoka, panting slightly. "As for you, Senator Amidala, I recommend covering your ears."

* * *

After a long walk, the group found themselves in a cave, with cliffs on either side, lit by an unusual white light. The song was getting so powerful by now, even the full-fledged Jedi of the group could barely think. There were androgynous humanoids, similar to the ones that had drowned Riyo the day before, but these ones were taller, thinner, and not made of goop. Instead, their flesh was slick like scales.

The smallest one there grinned at Ahsoka, and promptly grabbed her by the wrists and began to drag her away. Frightened and startled, Ahsoka turned her lightsaber on, she cut its arm off, making it let go of her. Luckily for her, this one didn't seem to heal the same way the bog creatures did, but that didn't stop another one from knocking her to the ground, knocking both of the lightsabers from her hands.

Leaping up onto a small ledge at the side of the cave, the creature used its free hand to drag a thin, yet strong vine down from the roof. Ahsoka opening her eyes a bit, she noticed Barriss next to her, gasping and panting, her skin covered in a deep sex flush as a creature identical to the one holding her hostage was moving her hips up and down, penetrating her vagina with their...foot?

"What the-" Ahsoka squinted, trying to figure out just how it was able to do that to her friend, and why. "AH!" Before she could get her answer, she found the towel being ripped off of her slender, orange body. She gasped as the cool air shocked her skin, her eyes widening in surprise as she soon met the same exact fate. Soon she began groaning and clenching her fists, growing weaker as the creature bucked her hips up and down against it, going deeper with each thrust.

Ahsoka's body shook from the intense arousal as a thick trail of creamy, white and green liquid dripped down her legs. Ahsoka noticed the ones holding her and Barriss seemed to enjoy using their feet, but the one dealing with Luminara on the ledge opposite to them seemed to like eating her out through her pants while a vine kept her tied to a rock in front of her. Another creature took Padme up next to her, the Naboo senator trying half-heartedly to fight against them, but growing weaker at the song they sang sweetly into her ear. Just like the others, she was hung with her wrists tied to the vine, as it proceeded to bury its face into her covered breasts.

Looking below her, Ahsoka could see the same thing happening to the two older women beneath her: two of the creatures were holding a now-naked, struggling Shaak down, while a third one licked up and down her body. It seemed they were unusually strong for such thin, bony creatures. Aayla screamed as one of them had her pinned against the stone wall, fingering her mercilessly with as many fingers as it could fit.

"B-Barriss-! W-we have to help them! S-snap...grah, out of it!"

"I..." Barriss was being fucked so hard now she couldn't even focus, "...I can't!"

Eyes bloodshot, Ahsoka bit into the vine above her. Her sharp teeth managed to cut it, holding her, but she only landed in the creature's arms, grabbing her by her arms to make up for the lack of makeshift rope.

"ACK- _(Gulp!)"_ Ahsoka found herself forced to take the creature's tongue into her mouth, practically swallowing it as it wriggled around inside her cheeks.

_"(SCREECH!)"_ The creature suddenly dropped her off of the ledge and ran after she bit its tongue off. Just barely she managed to grasp onto the edge of it.

"BARRISS!" she cried, panicked.

Something about Ahsoka's distress seemed to awaken something within Barriss, even in her mesmerized state: a sense of bravery, protection, even. Kicking backwards, she knocked the creature onto its back, swinging back and forth on the vine until it snapped.

"OOF!" hitting the ground had knocked the breath out of her. Gasping, she desperately tried to work her hands out of the vine. "GAH-AAH!" though she was wriggling in discomfort, she was also giving the attacking humanoid more than enough of a chance to pierce her pussy with its fingers, and her ass with its tongue. "Hang in there, Ahsoka!" Managing to bring herself up so she sat on her elbows, Ahsoka glared at her in annoyance.

"You don't say?" she raised an eyebrow.

_CRACK!_

"AAH!" Ahsoka screamed as the rock broke from beneath her.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss cried. Suddenly, several vines whipped down from the ceiling, whipping around her wrists and ankles. It caught her before she hit the ground, but they forcing her arms and legs to spread apart as three vines penetrated her in her holes.

"Oh no, not again!" Barriss exclaimed. The sounds of the song, the moans, gasps, and screams of her allies, not to mention the squishing between her legs, and everyone else's, it was all driving her crazy! But then, a silver glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was her lightsaber, where she had dropped it earlier!

Grunting, she pulled herself onto her stomach, and tried to use the Force to pull it over to her. The fingers and tongue inside her were driving her to the brink of insanity. She was so close to cumming, her oncoming orgasm was clouding her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Barriss knew she had to rely on every bit of strength she could muster. Closing her eyes, she let all the sights and sounds die out, and reached her hand in the direction of the lightsaber.

Grinning at both her climax and the feeling of the blue lightsaber igniting in her hand, the first thing she did was slice the creature screwing her in half. Leaping onto the ledge across from her, she slayed the creatures keeping Luminara and Padme captive, and cut their binds, their exhausted bodies going limp as they tried to catch their breath. Chopping the heads off of the sirens weakening Shaak and Aayla, they pushed the bodies off of them, watching the Jedi Padawan leap up into the bed of vines, setting to cut Ahsoka free.

As the Tortuga dropped out from beneath her, though, Barriss accidentally tangled herself in the mess, kicking her legs as she tried to join her on the ground.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka gasped.

"Go! Get out of here! All of you! I'll be right behind you, I promise!"

Disoriented and slowly coming back to reality, all but Ahsoka did as she said, Shaak remembering to retrieve their weapons on the way out.

"You got me down from there, I might as well return the favor!" Force pulling her two lightsabers towards her, she ignited them, fully prepared to make the Force Jump...

...when the strongest vine, weakened from the attack, snapped, the others breaking behind it. Before Ahsoka could react, Barriss had hit the ground, her neck snapping upon impact. For the first time in years, a silence lay in the cave.

"Barriss!" Panicked, Luminara rushed into the room, feeling her Padawan's death. The others followed behind her, all of their faces turning to looks of horror as they gazed upon the Mirialan.

"...No..." Ahsoka whispered. Her legs shaking, she sat by the head of her Barriss' fresh corpse, pulling it close to her so her bruising head rested on her shoulder. "...No!" she wailed.

* * *

"Let her go, Padawan Tano," Luminara instructed once they had dug a hole outside of the cave, large enough to be Barriss' grave, "she is one with the Force, now. Clinging to her is pointless."

Screaming and protesting as Luminara and Aayla tore the body from her arms, Shaak and Padme held the angry, grieving girl back as they finished the burial. Without a word, Luminara, Aayla, Shaak, and Padme left the site.

"You wanted this to happen," Ahsoka accused, her voice a soft growl. Luminara turned to find her crystal-blue eyes were giving her a cold, tear-stained glare. "You _wanted_ her to die!" Ahsoka stood up. "You've wanted her gone since day one!"

"What are you talking about?" Luminara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Barriss told me everything after the second battle of Geonosis! She could feel that you lost faith in her when we were trapped! You. Left. Her. For. _Dead!"_

"Preparing for the _possibility_ of her death, is far different than leaving her for dead," Luminara stated simply.

"Well, are you _happy_ now?!" Ahsoka snapped, ignoring her previous statement. "She's gone!" Lighting her lightsaber, she charged at her. "She's dead!" Luminara locked lightsabers with her. "DEAD!" Luminara locked lightsabers with her. "DEAD!"

Knocking into Luminara with her whole body, the two went tumbling over the cliff that sat next to the cave.

"Ahsoka! Luminara!" Aayla cried. The three of them looking over the edge, they saw them at the bottom. Bruises covered their bodies, but they were still alive, nonetheless. Since Luminara's clothing provided slightly more protection than Ahsoka's bare body, she had used herself to break some of Ahsoka's fall. Standing up, it seemed something in the distance had caught their attention.

"Hey, everyone!" Ahsoka called back up. "Get down here! We found something!"

Shaak carrying Padme as she and Aayla Force Jumped down next to them, they found there was an opening in the cliff, lit by an ominous green light...the same color as the toxins that filled their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've haven't updated this for a while, so here's a nice long chapter that hopefully makes up for my absence.

Unlike the rest of the scenery on the planet, the caves they wandered into had a much darker, eerier feeling. Their way was only lit by the green substance on the walls, and the veins in their bodies.

"M-master Unduli?" Again the feeling was beginning to take over the young Tortuga, distracting her a bit. "I'm...I'm sorry for how I acted towards you earlier. Barriss died, but, it wasn't your fault."

"My child..." Luminara sighed, holding her head, attempting to use her Jedi Training to gain clarity, "...fresh grief had blinded you; clouded your mind. You are young, it may take practice, but sorrow after one's death may make you lose your reasoning and abilities. That is why we teach non-attachment."

"Understood, master." Ahsoka looked at the ground at her bare feet.

* * *

Upon reaching the bright green center, they all found themselves squinting or blocking their vision just in order to get a good look around the area. Aside from the green moss that covered the walls, the area was completely empty. Getting a closer look, Shaak could barely see some sort of form in the middle of it: it almost looked like a humanoid female.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are _you_ what's causing this?" she asked, her tone somewhat demanding.

 _"Yes, but not for why you think."_ Her tone was soft, nearly soothing, even. _"My name is Wellina. Many years ago, I too, had crashed here with the other members of my ship. Just like the rest of you, I have been sexually assaulted by the planet. Before me, there was someone else stuck here at the core, trapping him here, before we were able to free his soul. It was mine, his, and the others' presence here, at the core, that pulls anyone who comes by onto its surface and causes everything to act this way."_

"How do we get out of here?" Ahsoka asked.

_"You don't. Many have tried, none have succeeded. The creatures above the surface make it so. I have tried to stop them, but every time I try to, or feel any desperation to escape it only makes it worse. I have been stuck in this state for years. Never stopping the fearing...never stopping the desperation..."_

"There must be _something_ we can do!" Aayla exclaimed, interrupting her.

_"...There is one idea I have had for a while, but I have not acted on it, for I am not sure it will succeed."_

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad," Ahsoka commented.

"We want to do whatever it is to help you...and ourselves," Padme added.

_"...Over the years, I have been collecting the bodies of the dead to turn them into my army. I have used the soil of the earth to transform them into plant, bug, and monster-like creatures, similar to the ones on the surface, so they may infiltrate and kill the life there without their noticing. I fear they may not be enough to stop them...but if you are willing to lend yourselves to me, I will send everyone I've collected to bring the ecosystem to its knees, making the life here peaceful."_

"'Lend' ourselves to you? What does that mean?" Luminara asked.

 _"It means you will give your life force to me so I can convert your bodies into the forms of the life up there, and we can get rid of the energy that forces them on us,"_ Wellina answered. Unsure, the living females exchanged glances.

"Could you...give us a moment to discuss this?" Padme asked.

_"Of course. Take all the time you need."_

Going back towards the entrance of the cave, Aayla was the first to speak:

"What do we do?"

"I think we should agree to let her transform us," Shaak replied.

"What?!" Aayla was bewildered at her suggestion.

"Wellina said there was no way off of here...and it appears there are no materials here we can use to fix the ship, or contact for help. I hate to be the one with little hope, but I believe our only two options are to accept her offer, or allow those..." Shaak shuddered in disgust "...those _things_ to just keep having their way with us for the rest of our days."

A heavy silence sat on the group again.

"So...so that's it?" Aayla asked, eyes beginning to water. "We just give up?"

"Not give up," Luminara said, standing up, "making a sacrifice. Most of us are Jedi: it's our duty to protect and bring peace to the galaxy in anyway we can. Is it not?"

"...I'm not a Jedi," Padme added, "but I would like to help you in any way I can. I'll...I'll do it." Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"Me too." All of them looked at Aayla, waiting for an answer.

"...Fine. I suppose that's better than the alternative."

"So it's settled then."

* * *

Returning to the core in the cave, they came to her.

"We'll do it," Shaak announced.

 _"Excellent,"_ Wellina answered. Her core growing brighter, they could feel the walls begin to rumble around them.

"What's going on?!" Aayla exclaimed.

_"You are the first to willingly give your lives to me. I may as well make your deaths as pleasurable as possible."_

The song from the caves began again, the pleasantly numb feeling it gave quickly spreading over their bodies. Their pupils became dialated, a flush ran over their bodies, and their sexes became warm, wet, and hot in preparation.

"Is..." Padme held her head, trying to regain her thoughts, "...is this really necessary? Ah!"

One by one they dropped to the floor, the power of the green liquid in their veins making them all the more ready to face what was in front of them.

"Shh...just give in, and it will be over, soon."

_Bzzz…_

Shaak's sensitive montrals being the first to pick up the faint sound, she stood up and instinctively drew her lightsaber, but Luminara gripped her free hand and shook her head. Turning it off, she dropped it as she was suddenly carried away by the shoulders. Looking up, she found herself in the hands of two, large, green, bug-like humanoids. Setting her down on a ledge above, there was a third one waiting for them.

The third one took its thin, strong hands and set her to rest on top of him. Shaak soon noticed something was much different about them: they weren't like the humanoids singing in the caves, these particular ones had penises, and they were nearly as hard as stingers.

"Mmm..." she whined softly as she could feel it stroke her bare anus, preparing to enter her. She could feel her hips being tilted upwards so the bug-humanoid above her could penetrate her there. Wincing slightly as she could feel both of her holes feeling full at the same time, her eyes rolled back, her head resting against the head of the bug she was laying on top of. "MMPH!" Her eyes bulged in surprise as she took the dick of the one above her into her soft, wet mouth. Groaning softly, she let the pleasure of being fucked so gently yet so deep consume her.

* * *

Luminara gasped as she could feel something wrap around her ankle.

"OOF!" she was stunned for a moment as she could feel herself being dragged away by a vine-rope, the dirt and the rocks brushing her skin making her feel rather uncomfortable. Soon finding herself tied up by the vines, Luminara found herself sandwiched between two vine-like humanoid men. Grunting as they took her hot, tight, lower holes, she squirmed a bit as she tried to get used to the feeling. Gasping as another vine wrapped around her other ankle, her legs were spread open, making entryway for the two men easier.

* * *

It wasn't long before Aayla found herself occupied with men made of flowers like the ones from the meadow. Now _this_ was more she liked it. Aside from the past couple of days, it had been a long time since she had an experience quite like this, especially one she could actually enjoy. Down on her knees, her mouth was occupied with a white flower at the end of a stem-like dick, her hands stroking the other two.

* * *

"I have something special in mind for the two of you," Wellina said to Ahsoka and Padme. Her core growing brighter again, Padme and Ahsoka had to look away from the area growing white. When the light faded again, they could barely make out two humanoid figures: one made up of mud-like substance, two spheres at the side of her head that looked suspiciously like buns, and the other had a green body, her short hair like leaves, with soothing blue eyes that brought Ahsoka comfort upon gazing at her. "Well, go on, don't be shy. They're your friends." 

Before Padme could respond, the murky humanoid leaped at her, knocking the breath out of the human woman as she hit the stone beneath her. Not wanting to waste any time, the muddy figure ripped the clothes off of the Naboo Senator, her watery hands leaving wet dirt stains as she went down, her cold tongue making Padme's sex hot. "Mmm...Riyo," Padme groaned not even thinking. Then it dawned on her: "R-Riyo!"

"What?" Ahsoka's eyes widened. She hadn't particularly paid attention to what was going on, but soon she found her lips crashed into the soft, leafy ones of the slightly shorter plant girl. Lips that had been waiting to touch since the day they first met. "Barriss..." Ahsoka breathed. She gasped as she was suddenly penetrated by the soft green fingers, groaning as they moved inside of her. Shivering as the familiar feeling of a tongue vine moved all around her neck, she could hardly stand it.

* * *

Panting and blushing, Luminara's fingers curled into fists. The vine wrapping around her neck was making the arousal all the more intense. Her head was light, her eyes were watery, and the lack of oxygen to her brain was making her lose her ability to think; limbs shaking she couldn't last much longer. But finally, as the hot green liquid spilled into her, she rolled her head backwards. It was only from the pleasure, but with no way out, she struggled for a few moments before finally going limp.

* * *

Aayla's brown eyes widened as she could feel the petals of the flower trickling down her throat. She hadn't meant to swallow it, but she did anyway. Gagging at the feeling, it was lodged somewhere in the middle of her windpipe. Panicking, she instinctively tried to remove the flower, and ask for help from her partners, but they only fucked her harder, not listening. Beginning to grow numb as they went deeper and deeper inside of her. Relaxing in the arms of the flower person behind her, her death felt like little more than simply going to sleep as her last living moments were filled with pleasure.

* * *

Shaak grunting and groaning as she was taken at a pace she could barely handle, the green liquid pulsing through her veins, taking over her bloodstream, made her feel as if she could just explode. Her montrals were ringing, her heart was racing, and everything was so sensitive, she couldn't take it. Just as she orgasmed, everything just seemed to...stop.

* * *

"MMPH! MMM..." Padme found it hard to breathe as Riyo stuck her cold, wet tongue down her throat, making the human's pelvis feel unusually warm as she grinded against it. Padme's red cheeks were slowly turning blue, struggling as she was losing the oxygen connected to her brain. Letting Riyo use her powers to fill her lungs, it only took a second for the feeling to stop when she drowned in her arms.

Ahsoka couldn't even catch a single breath. Not with Barriss' leafy hands wrapped tightly around her neck. The way she moved her hips over her clit was making her orgasm, but if her hands went any tighter, she felt as if her throat could snap in half...

...and it did. With Barriss placing one last kiss on her lips, everything went dark as Ahsoka could no longer breathe, her eyes rolling back into her head as she was soon gone.

Now with everyone having lost the Force from their bodies, the transformation could begin...


	7. Chapter 7

If the flowers were fully conscious, they would have had nothing to complain about their lives: they had a warm sun to bathe them, cool rain when they got thirsty, and the occasional body for them to invade and feed off of. Nothing to complain about at all...until their roots weakened. It was harder to feed off of the sun, and no rain came. Leading a peaceful existence, they had no idea they were dying, for they didn't know what death was.

But the flower _people_ , on the other hand, did. Their last days before their rebirth were filled with fear, pain, grief, and no hope of escape. But not anymore: sucking the life from the flowers' roots and using it to feed themselves got rid of plants, that if they had any awareness, could have been considered evil.

A plant humanoid female, formerly known as Aayla Secura felt stronger, more powerful, and more in-tune with the Force than ever in her new form: her slender, muscular body was composed of multi-colored petals, held together by a stem structure. What used to be her lekku were now intertwined stems with flowers at the tips. Soon after the attack, she could call herself a proud plant mother. Her "offspring" wasn't sentient, of course, but they, as any other creature was supposed to, helped balance the eco-system.

* * *

The scaled humanoids went about their usual business: gathering small bugs to eat, singing their songs in that bright white cave, and licking each other. (A common form of affection for their species.) There were only a few in particular that seemed out of place, ones that occasionally lured them away in groups of no bigger than three with the bait of wordlessly proposing to mate...simply to decapitate them, and bury their remains for Wellina to eat through the dirt. One of which was once known as Jedi Master Luminara Unduli.

Nothing on her dark green body was quite remarkable, only that long, darker-shaded tentacles that took up the space where her hair once was. She was once a prim and proper Miralian Jedi, and not used to flirting with anyone (or anything, in this case), but she had befriended the others who had been transformed before her, and worked alongside them to rid of the harmful, near-identical creatures, even when their quest was slow-going, and took them a matter of days.

* * *

The last thing the hive-mind of giant insects expected was to have their own venom used against them. That was exactly why the bug-like humanoids outside of the hive mind did exactly that.

One of the particular females of the hive used to be a Tortuga by the name of Shaak Ti. Her body had shrunken down to more than half her old size, her montrals turned to antennae, and her once-red skin had transformed into dark green armor. She was naturally a loner, but she only had two duties tying her to the rest of the hive now: to gather food for the new hive members, and occasionally mate to bear offspring, and raise the new generation of the hive mind along with her "brothers and sisters". Any other time, she could sit in as much isolation as she pleased.

* * *

The creatures of the swamp were perhaps the trickiest foe of them all. Luckily, the new and improved muck people figured out that all they needed to do was to use old, tattered clothes from the most recently crashed ship (the one of our heroines' in case you haven't guessed), and used their relatively fresh scents as bait to lure them away, keeping them from the swamp long enough so they would dry up, their bodies soon crumbling after.

Two of the female humanoids had made themselves comfortable in their new underwater home. One had two spheres on the side of her head, resembling buns, and the other had warm brown eyes, mirroring that of the human she used to be.

* * *

It wasn't until today that the leaf people could claim their revenge against the weedy vines. Their plan was much more straightforward: to cut them down until they were no longer a threat. Just because it was simple, however, didn't mean it was fast. In fact, their attack probably took the longest of all.

But once all was said and done, two leafy young females who once lived as Jedi Padawans, held hands together, their fingers intertwined as they stood on the hilltop of the final battle. Without the Jedi Council and their "no attachment" rule, or any of their other rules interfering, they knew they were free to do as they pleased.

* * *

It had taken several months in all, but for the first time in thousands of years, whatever curse the planet possessed was broken, and it was returned to its former peaceful glory, allowing its inhabitants to live in peace.

The Jedi Council had given up their search and deemed the missing women dead. In a way, they were, but at the same time...they had never been more alive.


End file.
